ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Crap-a-Mania
Crap-a-Mania is Extreme Wrestlecrap Threaderation's grand marquee PPV held at the booker's (Toomiguci's) discretion. To date, three have been completed. There have been four total. Crap-a-Mania I America The Beautiful: William Hung *The Communists (Dorf, Heiden-Dorf, Marcel Adams, and Fuzzy Warble) come out with an anti-Capitalist speech, until Merc ruins the party. Ummm Ya Merc was a face at first so ya don't VKM me dammit!!! *Interview with mommytaker Girl Next Door Division, mommytaker © vs. "Mystery" woman - "Mystery" woman wins after mommytaker laid down for her. *Botchberg promo Scaffold Tables Match, Spaz vs. Botchberg - El Gran Luchadore interferes and Spaz wins after Botchberg Spears into a table after falling from a Scaffold *EWT 5K Beer Run - won by Bollywood Spike for using a car. OX Division, Elevator to Hell Match, DSR vs. Dave Davies - DSR walks into elevator and goes to "hell." Post-match: Takes a crap on OX Division belt for its significance and relation towards Crap-a-Mania event. *Jimmy, the fan segment. Jimmy is a young boy, who won the EWT Video game challenge, "Can You Dig It, F***a!!!" His challenge now is to face an EWT Superstar to another game for a chance to win $1000. Jimmy originally chooses Variable, but he is injured. Tag-Titles, 2 out of 3 Falls Old School Match, Bomber T/Stevie Richards © vs. HBH/Gasoline - 1st fall: Bomber T hits a Scissor Kick to HBH; 2nd Fall: Gasoline hits a Jacknife Powerbomb to Bomber T; 3rd Fall: Gas hits Stevie Richards with Steel Chair, causing a DQ. Post-Match: HBH/Gasoline beat down on Stevie Richards until he is unconscious. Bomber T tends to him and eventually gives him to the EMTs. Sad. * Josh Mathews interviews DDP & Jeff Parrot after being held hostage in Iraq for about 2 months * Crowd Total for event: 93,174 * Richards Simmons, inducted in the 2005 EWT Hall of Fame is announced as guest timekeeper to the next match Tri-State Title, Iron Man Submission Match, Moxie © vs. HitmanMark - Match took well over one hour, approximately 80 minutes. The result was a 0-0 tie until D-Boy interfered, but security cattle proded him down. After the incident, Moxie put HitmanMark in the Sharpshooter, but never taps. HitmanMark is deemed "unconscious" and unable to continue, leading a victory for Moxie. * Updates on injuries by commentary of Craig DeGeorge with Toomi Bischoff EWT World Heavyweight Championship, Blindfold Match, JZbadblood © vs. ape - Botchberg interferes and misadvertantly hits the Spear onto Ape. JZ hits Botchberg with a Steel Chair shot and covers ape to retain his title. Crap-a-Mania 2 *The School House Hardcore match between Joel Nelson and Mike Hodgson ended in a no contest when the Nyrds realized they were better off not fighting each other. *Carl Guerrero def. Mike Ragnal in a Hardcore Rules match *Paul Podanski def. Tim "The Toolman" Terror in a "Loser Gets Fired" match *The TLC match for the EWT Tri-State Championship was considered a draw after both Maelstrom and Billy "The Virgin" Ubermark grabbed the belt and broke it in two *Joe Ragnal def. Ultimo Chocula in the Fun House *D-Boy def. psychoapeguy *Merc & JZ Badblood vs. Botchberg & Curtrok ended in a no contest after JZ beat up Merc *Hillary Clitton & Chrysta vs. Linda Ragnal & Oceanic never happened, as Linda turned on Oceanic and eliminated both her and Chrysta. Hillary then awarded Linda the Girl Next Door Championship *A-Bomb def. Bison Tonto *Limey & "The Heartbreak Hitman" Bret Michaels def. Flex Magnificent to retain the EWT Tag Team Championships *Eddie Omega def. Spaz, Theo Rumm, WDD, Les E Biase, & Mad Matt Rage in a Battle Royale for the EWT Ox Division Championship *DSR def. Dorf to retain the EWT World Heavyweight Championship in an Iron Man Match Crap-a-Mania 3 *Rosebud def. Merc in a Hardcore Rules match *The Nyrds def. Team Ireland in a Nintendo Power match *Singapore Caine def. Clem Chowder in a "Loser Gets Fired" match *Shane Malone deef. Chris Evans *Chrysta def. Sarah Sidall in a Frozen Code match *Mike Ragnal def. Bret Michaels to become the new EWT Tri-State Champion *Virus & Canceler def. the PTA (Principal Pain and Eddie Omega)) in a Detention match *Chance Confidence def. The Great Hugo for #1 contendership for the EWT Toolshed Championship in a Barbwire Ropes match *Prophecy Reborn vs. Rated X never took place *Koda Kazar def. Jester Colt Jackal to retain the EWT Ox Division Championship *Rachel Leigh Cook (no, not THE RLC) def. Queen Rosa for the EWT Girl Next Door Championship in an Iron Man Match *Billy "The Virgin" Ubermark def. Ultimo Chocula *Spyke Johannson def. Joe Ragnal in a Chuck E. Cheese match to become the new EWT Toolshed Champion *Spaz def. Gasoline to retain the EWT World Heavyweight Championship Crap-a-Mania 4 This year's lineup took place on May 6th, 2007 in Sesame Place- *Heidendorf vs. Curly Long w/Special Guest Referees the Wiggles was screwy, and never really happened *Marcus Trunk def. Rick Raskall in a Steel Cage Falls Count Anywhere Match *Cassinova def. Crauswell in the first ever Extinction Chamber to retain the EWT Ox Division Championship *Voltiguer def. Redface Rodgers, Chris Indigo, Aaron Chamblis, Singapore Caine, and Malestrom in the first ever Concrete Ring Match for the EWT Toolshed Championship *Chad Michaels def. Joe Ragnal in the FUN House *Ivy def. Terina *the Cidal Squad (Andy Duke & Johnathan Doe) def. Dorf & Ape Love, Team Ireland, the Nyrds, BK3K (Maxx Awesome & Erik Majors), Big & Bad (Mr. Big & Mr. Bad), & Team Raftshack in a TLC Gauntlet match for the EWT Tag Team Championship *Oceanic vs. Virus in a Hardcore Rules match for the EWT Tri-State Championship never took place, as Virus was apparently in an accident *Simon Scurvy w/Polly vs. Mysth w/Ivy never took place; In Scurvy's place was Captain Ferhago Crow, who def. Mysth via pinfall *The Draugr (Ghost Face and Wraith) def. Tenacious J&A *Jack Jupiter def. King Choculon in an I Surrender match *TJT vs. Rated X in a Stairway to Hell match never happened, as Chad was worn out from the FUN House earlier *BR Juri Sadamoto vs. Synthy Eris ended in disqualification, by order of Cassinova *Ratings def. Spaz (Post match - Spaz and Spyke Johannson reunite to reform "Generation Tech") *Mike Ragnal def. Joe One & Mike Corral in a "Remember the Name" Tables match to retain the EWT World Heavyweight championship Trivia * All 4 EWT World Champions at the time of Crap-a-Mania have all come out as champion. *In the first three editions while the GND Championship was active, the belt changed hands in some form. *The Toolshed Championship has changed hands both times. Category:Pay-per-views